Demonic Ninjas
by Htaed is Death backwards
Summary: In this fic, EVERYBODY'S a demon. This story is the doings of the Akatsuki, and all other random characters that pop in at odd times. InuYashaxNaruto Xover. DeixOC, KisaxIta, possible SasuxNaru This is my first fic, be nice please.


**Htaed: ok...this is my first fic, so please be nice...I've had this idea in my head for a while now, and I just now started writing it, so yea...**

**Deidara: I have a question!!!**

**Htaed: Shoot.**

**Deidara: Why are we all demons in this story?**

**Htaed: Because I said so. And besides, you're still ninjas and everything, everyone just looks a little different.**

**Deidara: Uh...ok, whatever.**

**Htaed: Oh, yeah I don't own anyone in this story...except Kittara. She is my creation, and you better not use her in any stories without my permission, or I will find you and kill you in your sleep...mwahahahaha...**

**Deidara: ...on with the story!**

* * *

Sasori sighed. The two bakaneko were asleep _again_. Kami, but it was annoying to have to wake them up every ten minutes. Then again, the neko _were_ naturally nocturnal, so it was hard for them to be just sitting around doing nothing, and _not_ fall asleep. The fire demon sighed again, and nudged Deidara with his foot. 

"Wake up, baka."

Deidara's amber cat ears twitched, and he frowned, almost imperceptibly.

"Go 'way." he muttered.

Sasori sighed, and tried waking up Kittara. She didn't even respond. Suddenly, he grinned evilly, having thought of a way to get them up. Leaning down, he blew in one of Kittara's black cat ears, and she woke up with a start. Her brillant green eyes narrowed as she saw him.

"I hate you, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know." he replied cheerfully.

Kittara suddenly grinned, at least as evilly as he had.

"What?" he asked. She took a deep breath and yelled,

"DEI-KUN! SASORI'S TRYING TO RAPE ME!!"

Deidara leaped up, fangs and claws bared, and Sasori ran for his life. Kittara skipped over to Deidara and grinned.

"Glad you decided to wake up finally."

"What do you mean, finally?! You only woke up like, a minute ago!"

"Hmmm...True, true."

Suddenly, the portal that all three were camped in front of, began hummung softly.

"Uh...I think we should get Sasori-san back."

As if on cue, Sasori came back, glaring at Kittara.

"What?"

"I hate you."

"Yea...Sasori-san. The portal's like, humming."

"I can see that."

"Well, _do_ something about it!"

"What does it mean if the portal's humming, anyway?" Deidara wondered.

"It means something's coming though it."

"So can't we just close it?" asked Kittara.

"No, because that'd completely annhilate whatever's coming through."

"So...bad."

"Yeah, unless whatever's coming through intends us harm-"

"Harm?!"

Kittara edged closer to Deidara. (AN: Kittara and Deidara are mates, and so are Kisame and Itachi, and possibly Sasuke and Naruto, when they come in.)

"-which they don't because it's those people Leader-sama wanted us to 'escort', remember?"

"Oh, yeah..."

Deidara frowned, as the portal began humming more insistently.

"So, are they youkai, too?"

Sasori pulled out a scroll.

"It says that there's a kitsune, but it's still a kit-"

"Ooh! Kitsune kits are soo cute!! How young is it?!"

"How should I know?! Anyway, there's also a miko, a hanyou, a demon slayer, a monk, a neko-nibi-"

"Omigod!! They're soo cute and tiny and soft and huggable and-"

Sasori cut off Kittara's cooings over how cute the two-tailed cats were, and continued the inventory of who was supposed to be coming through the portal.

"-an inuyoukai, a human child, a ...two-headed-dragon-thing-"

Deidara interrupted. "What do you mean, a two headed dragon thing?"

"...Tobi wrote the report..."

"...right"

"Oh, and there's also an...imp? What? What the hell is an imp?!"

"Maybe they're like Kappas...I think I heard a human calling them that once."

"No, Kappas look like youkai, only they don't always have pointed ears..."

"Who knows, but I guess we'll find out."

Suddenly, the portal flashed, and a large group of people walked through.

* * *

So? What do you think? I don't know when I'll update tho...I can't think of any ideas...R&R 


End file.
